indiawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Bhadani
Data At , , (UTC): this wiki has total pages, articles, media files, and admins; and there are users of all Wikia sites combined. For reference ;Hello Hello Dwaipayan. I am sure that you are doing fine. Please be around a little as perhaps we require encyclopedic entries about India (in Wikipedia), as also a little other things here in India Wikia. --Bhadani 13:21, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :Saying hello. --Bhadani 13:24, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::His reply. Thank you. --Bhadani 13:54, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Comments please I request you to give your comments and suggestions as regards the following two proposed templates *User:Bhadani/TemplatePlace *User:Bhadani/TemplateCulture I propose to use these templates to create outline pages about the states of India, and cultures of the states of India. I shall be using the same to create such outline pages. Please feel free to change the same in any other way as may be required. Thanks. --Bhadani (talk) 03:34, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :By the way, I have drawn inspiration from similar template/s used in World Wikia like this one. --Bhadani (talk) 03:38, 28 March 2007 (UTC) This is for my reference - messages on talk pages of seven users. --Bhadani (talk) 03:42, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :See User talk:Bhadani/TemplateCulture. Robin Patterson 06:11, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Thanks I thank you Bhadani for your welcome. This place appears to be free. --Dbachmann 18:33, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Copying from Starter Wikia (Hello again - you talked me into visiting, and when I read your recent bit on Central Wikia I had no further excuses!) Seems to be plenty of scope for some basic pages from http://starter.wikia.com. If I ever seem to have stopped, you will know where to get more. Robin Patterson 13:09, 1 April 2007 (UTC) in New Zealand May I know about Wikia Hi sir, this Sushant gupta, hope so haven't forgotten me. For reference take a quick look at the link- Indian Wikipedian. May I know all the rules and regulations of wikia. Is wikia an advertising source. Also tell about the copyright terms and conditions. Thanks Sushant gupta 12:02, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :answer. --Bhadani (talk) 16:54, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :: Can we simply take content from other websites or from other associated Wikimedia and simply paste it here? I am not much awared about it. Like there on Wikipedia copyrighted content is not acceptable. Sushant gupta 09:57, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :::We can not copy from the books and websites unless the materials are free from copyright. Thus, copyrighted text materials or pictures should not be added here. In case, you want, you may re-write the copyrighted texts in your words. Quoting few sentences mentioning the original author or source is generally fine. In most of the website and books you will find a notice about the copyright. However, there are certain free contents available at Wikipedia and many other places under GFDL] and similar licenses which may be reproduced in Wikia. However, there is an interesting point: if you read something, and write the same in your own words or write something brand new, say about your impressions of Shimla, it will really look great and will be an expression of your creativity. --Bhadani (talk) 18:52, 4 April 2007 (UTC) References *Wikipedia talks Thank you Thankyou for your polite welcome. I plan on laying the foundations for Wikindia. Much work is to be done. Darrowen 01:30, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :India Wikians start talking! --Bhadani (talk) 02:01, 8 April 2007 (UTC) ::I guess an objective should be to provide complete information of EVERYTHING to do with India. I like your ideas of User reviews for places. I also thinking of considering listing of entrance fees or prices, so that anyone looking to find out can just go to india.wikia.com and they find out. For people, biographies are necessary but I don't think user reviews are a good idea (for obvious reasons), all people should have information on how they affected modern India, perhaps a bit of subjective information about their popularity or infamy amongst different groups in India...On a separate note, I am meeting many different problems in Template creation including an inability to right align any templates. I think some of the wikimarkup used on wikipedia does not work here. One of the first steps, is that I have to go the pages I have created and un wikilink everything, then wikilink only India related stuff.Darrowen 22:37, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :::Exactly. You are right. In fact, I had drawn the idea of user reviews from several pages of the World Wikia - say, pages like India or Varanasi. All these pages were created using a template "place", and similarly I have created many outline pages using different templates. We can always modify the templates, at least now when the contents are yet to be added to the outline pages. Yes, I also found that some of the templates used in Wikipedia does not work here; perhaps, we will have to develop them afresh or complete the missing links. We may take the help of the Community Team. I have been trying to contact many persons to do a little contributions as volunteers (like you and me) and many are responding. I am awaiting their active participation. I also request you to please contact your friends to come and to help us. Regards. --Bhadani (talk) 03:12, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes, I like your concept. The template problem will hopefully be solved soon. Regards. Darrowen 03:24, 9 April 2007 (UTC) I don't know man I like to see the Wikias as places to put info that won't fit anywhere else--Wikipedia, World Wiki, Travel Wiki, etc. More detailed and more down-to-earth. IFaqeer 23:56, 15 May 2007 (UTC) : Hi Faqueer. I was missing you and feeling alone. Where are you? Please be around to give some guidance as to style of contents, etc. I fully agree with you. I just created many pages, and I think that somehow we all should try to give the contents as desired by you to Wikias including India Wikia. --Bhadani (talk) 01:33, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :: Please also suggest a Logo for India Wikia. --Bhadani (talk) 01:35, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Wikindia Logo Hi, Bhandiani, I came up with a temporary logo for Wikindia until you can find a more permanent solution. If you like it, please feel free to use it. The best place to contact me is on my Wikipedia talk page. Thanks! Curran (Wikipedia • WP Talk • WI Talk) 14:24, 15 July 2007 (UTC) By the way, If you decide that you want to make some changes, I have the original GIMP file that I can make any requested additions/changes. :Thank you! --Bhadani (talk) 15:28, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::a suggestion] --Bhadani (talk) 16:12, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::Here's an updated version per your suggestions. Hope you like it! BTW, if there's any slogan, etc. that you would like added, please let me know. Thanks, Curran (Wikipedia • WP Talk • Wikia Talk) 16:35, 16 July 2007 (UTC) This is almost ok. However, , the Andaman and Nicobar Islands in the Bay of Bengal are also part of India and should be shown. Sorry to bother you again and again. I am also thinking of a "slogan" but the one you had put in the earlier one is also suitable. Thanks. --Bhadani (talk) 16:52, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :I updated it with the islands-- as for the Bay of Bengal, I don't understand what you mean. Regarding the slogan, I would not recommend having one because of the size of the logo. When it's scaled to the size it needs to be to fit, the slogan will be unreadable. I would recommend just leaving it. As for any annoyance or trouble that you believe that you may be causing me-- there is none. :-) I am doing this voluntarily, and don't mind at all. Check out the latest proof above. Curran (Wikipedia • WP Talk • Wikia Talk) 18:40, 16 July 2007 (UTC) More thanks. --Bhadani (talk) 22:13, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Taj image-wonders of the world If I remember correct, Taj has been declared as one of the wonders of the world. If I am right then should it not be mentioned with the Taj image in india wikia? I have seen your discussion page and thanks for your efforts on this wikia. We are probably to spend another 6 to 8 months in NZ/Auckland. --Dore chakravarty 00:24, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :Yes Sir. It is a pleasant surprise to find you here! Great! You are right. I will surely update the apge. You are most welcome to contribute. Since November, 2007, I am in Pondicherry. Best regards. --Bhadani (talk) 12:55, 24 July 2007 (UTC) photographs-B&W http://india.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gujarat/Photo_gallery&action=edit :I intend uploading some photos of mine in the above link. These are already uploaded to commons. :Under what license? :What shall I further indicate under source and link? :Please indicate what all is required clearly. --Dore chakravarty 23:14, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Taj image-wonders of the world Thanks very much. Sorry to have missed you at Chennai. :What about the article on India primary education? How did you get the idea contents? :Since I am at present in NZ, I am able to compare the primary education, here and in India, Tamil Nadu. Intend sending my comments to you. How shall I send? --Dore chakravarty 22:10, 27 July 2007 (UTC) My images I have uploaded my images already used in enWP in Quit India, Home guards and Gujarat cities. Please see how you can use these. Can I copy with edits from enWP? --Dore chakravarty 00:32, 28 July 2007 (UTC) photographs-B&W I have already uploaded some images used in enWP. See how you can use them here. --Dore chakravarty 01:12, 28 July 2007 (UTC) India primary education Thanks very much. Sorry to have missed you at Chennai. What about the article on India primary education? How did you get the idea contents? Since I am at present in NZ, I am able to compare the primary education, here and in India, Tamil Nadu. Intend sending my comments to you. How shall I send? --Dore chakravarty 00:36, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :Thank you Sir, the oldest wikian and wikipedian from India. Kindly write your comments here - I will use them in a suitable way after discussing with you. I too missed meeting you though we had some talks over telephone. Are you expected in India (in Chennai)? Regards. --Bhadani (talk) 07:44, 29 July 2007 (UTC) ::For record's sake: Mr Dore Chakravarty is a wikipedia aged around mid-80s. --Bhadani (talk) 07:44, 29 July 2007 (UTC) India primary education To give you a true sketch of mine; My date of birth is 12th Feb 1923. On India primary education, shall give my thought on this in a few days, here. No chance of coming to India shortly, God's will. Hope you are getting stronger with Wiki day by day. --Dore chakravarty 21:15, 29 July 2007 (UTC) photographs-B&W Did you have time to think of utilising the image uploads? --Dore chakravarty 21:17, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Taj image-New upload-image-Tajmahal-R.png A new image Tajmahal-R.png is uploaded now. Please check and see whether it is OK? Link is given as follows. http://india.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Tajmahal-R.png --Dore chakravarty 00:07, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :It is fine sir. Regards. --Bhadani (talk) 01:26, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Image:Quitin7.jpg I have uploaded this image of mine for Quit India movement. I think Mr M S Krishna, the present Governor of Maharashtra is in this picture, in the front leading us. Please see what you can do. --Dore chakravarty 01:33, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :It is really great. Thank you. --Bhadani (talk) 01:58, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Forums now work on this wiki See Forum:Index, then please consider using separate forums for separate subjects (so that they can be easily referenced, listed, and categorised). Maybe even copy some of the good discussions on this page to new forum pages, for the same reason. We did this on Genealogy: and are all pleased at how much better it is than the old jumble of discussions on user talk pages or a single project:Watercooler. Robin Patterson 08:25, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Education in India Please see my opinion on talk page. If you can complete this article it will be good. --Dore chakravarty 21:01, 2 August 2007 (UTC) India-very important Tried to include image of India to show the states etc. Now I find that the other original contents of the article have vanished. To get them back, I tried but failed. Can you help on this to bring back and also educate me on this as I have to do many edits like this. ''' --Dore chakravarty 23:17, 14 August 2007 (UTC) India-very important {place| India},If I use this with 2 flower brackets, in sand box, I could see the original article back. How to revert my edit back or put the map back is the question.. Probably Administrators can do it. --Dore chakravarty 00:47, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Hello Sir. I convey my greetings to you on India's independence day. I am also looking into the query raised by you, and shall come back to you shortly. When you are expected back in India. Best regards. --Bhadani (talk) 02:19, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :I see that you have done many edits to India Wikia. It is really great and younger generation should draw inspiration from you. By the way, to which page you are referring where edits have vanished. More regards. --Bhadani (talk) 02:22, 15 August 2007 (UTC) India-very important Please see to this. I am very anxious to correct the mistake. --Dore chakravarty 22:08, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :Sure sir. Please tell me the name of the page. Nothing vanishes from any wiki - it remains in the history. Therefore, Sir, please don't worry. Please tell me the name of the page you are talking about. Thank you and best regards. --Bhadani (talk) 00:15, 16 August 2007 (UTC) India-very important I have reverted and saved. Now it appears OK. Not sure. Please confirm. --Dore chakravarty 05:30, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :Great Sir. Really great. The pictures uploaded by you are also like classics. Best regards, --Bhadani (talk) 03:06, 19 August 2007 (UTC) My images Thanks very much Please see how you can use them in articles. --Dore chakravarty 04:47, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Great work! Thank you very much. --Dore chakravarty 06:30, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Sikka - india. wikia No comments?? --Dore chakravarty 09:03, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Sikka - india. wikia Health OK. Not moving out much to see places. Walking a must to avoid High sugar. Otherwise everything normal. Trying to see how best to help Wiki? Memory no good. Shall try. --Dore chakravarty 09:10, 22 August 2007 (UTC) delete log Where can I find the delete log or how can Adms. delete images or files? Please help me. --Dore chakravarty 20:31, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :Hello Sir. Please give me the names or links to the files or images which you want to get deleted, and I shall surly try to help if the images or files may require deletion. Best regards. --Bhadani (talk) 02:47, 25 August 2007 (UTC) del log Thanks very much. Shall let you know shortly. --Dore chakravarty 08:32, 25 August 2007 (UTC) deletion I have '''changed the image ( http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Map_GujDist_All.png ) of Gujarat Map by only adding places, Sikka, Veraval and Dwarka, and changed its name to ( http://india.wikia.com/wiki/Image:800px-Map_Gujarat_state_and_districts-SIKKA.JPG )thinking that this is not a serious change as per the original license. If this is not correct you can delete the one made by me. This will also remove the images from the articles of places which I have done. No harm. The original image is made in 2005 by somebody else. The details of the original images are as under; Original author and details Image:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Map_GujDist_All.png Licensing I, the copyright holder of this work, hereby publish it under the following licenses: GNU head Permission is granted to copy, distribute and/or modify this document under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License, Version 1.2 or any later version published by the Free Software Foundation; with no Invariant Sections, no Front-Cover Texts, and no Back-Cover Texts. A copy of the license is included in the section entitled "GNU Free Documentation License". Date/Time User Dimensions File size Comment (current) 13:02, 29 December 2005 Miljoshi 1058×749 61 KB Districts (colored) of Gujarat State (India) - Self Made - w:User:Miljoshi - December 2005 Category:Gujarat district maps Name given by me. http://india.wikia.com/wiki/Image:800px-Map_Gujarat_state_and_districts-SIKKA.JPG Babel-user page I am not getting all the babels in user page as in enWP. Cannot find the problem. Can you suggest? --Dore chakravarty 05:33, 27 August 2007 (UTC) C R- article I have made a small article on CR. Please see whether you want to edit and add something more. --Dore chakravarty 02:18, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Uncategorized images Can you please indicate how to avoid the images coming under this category? I have some images here. --Dore chakravarty 06:29, 29 August 2007 (UTC) uncategorised pages The article Bangalore University has already the category marked. Will it be in order if all the paragraphs in it demand the categories? Can you please check this and educate me to proceed further. --Dore chakravarty 22:05, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Uncategorized images Why do the names appear here when the categories are given? Can you please elucidate? --Dore chakravarty 21:05, 1 September 2007 (UTC) File-deletion The list of files to be deleted are Image:120px-HGs-Dhu-Dem3.jpg Image:800px-Veraval.JPG They are from list of unused files --Dore chakravarty 20:45, 2 September 2007 (UTC) What is the purpose of this / in gallery? :m (fixed) :Next diff → :Line 26: Image:PaCoilTemple-photo1948.jpg|Parthasarathy Coil-in 1948 Image:Bharata natyam 5.jpg|:Bharata natyam :* --Dore chakravarty 07:16, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Special pages Why this appears in the special pages is not clear. Can you please throw some light on this please? :Gujarat/Photo gallery --Dore chakravarty 21:08, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :Yes Sir. Good morning. When you are coming back to India? As regards, the above Photo gallery, I find that the images are OK. They may not be very clear as they are old. Really great pictures and classical ones. Thank you and best regards. --Bhadani (talk) 02:59, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Special pages Thanks very much for the reply. It is clear to me now. Only I wanted to know if I have done any mistake. No plan so far to come to India. Shall be pleased to. Shall let you know in advance. Shall definitely meet this time. --Dore chakravarty 05:25, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Fixed -- not able to uderstand. Can you explain? Link given below: http://india.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chennai&diff=prev&oldid=4598 --Dore chakravarty 17:44, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Page deletion Can you please delete this file for me. I think I have no powers to delete. http://india.wikia.com/wiki/Gujarat/Photo_gallery --Dore chakravarty 04:39, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :Hello Sir. The picture gallery looks really great! Why you want it to be deleted? I request you to please let it be there. Regards and Happy Puja. page detion Why this page, photo gallery,is not getting deleted from uncategorized pages? I want to see only. That is my aim in deletion. --Dore chakravarty 22:21, 22 October 2007 (UTC) India photo gallery I have uploaded two photos for gallery. If it is not good you can delete them.Thanks. --Dore chakravarty 07:37, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :Hi Sir, Happy Diwali. The photos are really fine. Thanks and Regards. --Bhadani (talk) 03:41, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Happy Divali Happy Divali to you, Sir. --Dore chakravarty 04:06, 4 November 2007 (UTC) 123.176.41.129 -welcoming Should we not welcome the a above member for his article on Hinduism? --Dore chakravarty 06:17, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :We should. Done. One of you Indians should have done it. No need to ask anyone else - every new contributor should be welcomed. Robin Patterson 09:42, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Uncategorized pages Why Gujarat photo gallery continues to appear here is not clear to me. Can you explain please? --Dore chakravarty 17:42, 1 December 2007 (UTC) India wikia instead of enWP I have sent the following to Mr Robin Patterson for his comments. Can I have your suggestions also please! :I would prefer to use India wikia instead of enWP in my new pages of engineerng wikia. Can you suggest a method. --Dore chakravarty 00:58, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Category-new pages Please suggest new category names for new pages that you see. It helps me a lot. --Dore chakravarty 06:09, 6 February 2008 (UTC) To be deleted Talk:List of common greetings in Tamil- Can you delete and confirm please? --Dore chakravarty 22:43, 23 February 2008 (UTC) My new pages Any corections or additions to my new pages? Can I continue?? Please see and suggest as you are more competent. --Dore chakravarty 06:54, 26 February 2008 (UTC) For deletion of images-request Please delete my last two uploads of images. :Image:Indian Triservices Crest.jpg :Image:Emblem of India.jpg‎ Dore chakravarty 05:42, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Proposed additional sysop Please see India:Requests_for_adminship#Nominations_of_users_by_others and add your opinion to my nomination of Dore. Robin Patterson 04:08, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Festivals-photo gallery To whom shall I reply please? --Dore chakravarty 04:40, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Balasore Where is this located in India?? Which State and important landmark?? --Dore chakravarty 19:48, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Dr Bhim Rao Ambedkar University-Kavita letter Can you do something on Kavitha's letter to Forum about getting her Degree certificate; Where is this main University-in which State? --Dore chakravarty 20:51, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Can you give this information please, early? --Dore chakravarty 18:31, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Hindi language for part of the "Welcome" template Would you please see and add a Hindi greeting after the "Welcome" in the image? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:12, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Progress? Please resume editing here. There is a new keen contributor who would welcome help. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:20, February 24, 2017 (UTC)